


Moonlit Dominance

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, DomLuna, F/M, Kink, SubSeverus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: How Severus finds relief from his responsibilities after the war.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Moonlit Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



His lips moved up the soft black leather of her boots, careful not to miss a spot because the last thing that he wanted to do was to displease his Mistress. After he had finished worshiping her lovely boots, Severus sat back on his heels with his hands palm up on his thighs as he waited for her next instruction. His breathing was slow and even as she stood and trailed her nails over his chest and shoulders, leaving light red lines on his skin. His breath only hitched slightly when her hand neared his throat, he loved breath play but she so rarely indulged him in it that it was always an unexpected treat when it happened. Her hand slowly tightened on his throat, making his heart pound and his pulse race when a whimper emerged from his mouth, unwanted and unbidden which made his Mistress remove her hand and move away with a sound of displeasure.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I tell you about making any sounds boy? I was going to let you get off in one of your favorite ways today but now I think I’ll make you wait.” 

She walked away from him, the heels of her boots clicking on the stone floor of their dungeon as she went to get one of the toys she knew her boy hated the most. She didn’t particularly care for punishing him but it certainly wouldn’t do to allow him to break her rules so on occasions like this, she did what she had to do. Opening the bottom drawer, she reached in and pulled out a length of dull plastic that had a pale blue handle dotted with faint glittery moons. She closed the drawer with more force than was necessary just to make her boy jump just a little and really understand that she was less than thrilled with him. 

Severus trembled as he heard the drawer shut from across the room, he knew what drawer it was and he knew what his Mistress had picked up. He hung his head low, tears pricking his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for what was coming. He knew he deserved it for breaking one of her rules and making noise without permission but he still hated her punishments. They hurt- stung more than more than undiluted wasp venom on an open cut but what hurt the most was the fact that she was disappointed in him to the point that she needed to punish him. He heard her come closer so he assumed the position that she prefered to have him in while administering her corrections. He leaned forward until his forehead was on the ground, reached out and clasped his right hand around his left wrist above his head and then spread his legs until he could feel the muscles in his thighs burning. 

Luna paused and watched as her boy assumed the correct position before she came back to his side, proud that he managed to assume the difficult and sometimes painful position without making a sound in spite of what he knew was coming. She went to his side and knelt, her leather corset gently creaking as she spoke softly into his ear. 

“You are being such a good boy Sevvy, if you can manage to be quiet and still through what’s coming then I will give you a nice reward. You may respond boy.”

Severus swallowed hard, eager to please his Mistress. 

“Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress.” 

Luna got to her feet and smiled, 

“That’s a good boy.” 

Taking her place behind her boy, Luna took in the sight of him completely exposed to her every whim and shuddered. She adored her boy and his submission meant the world to her especially considering who he was to everyone outside of this room. This was the only place that he was able to let go and let the burdens of his everyday life fall off his shoulders as he surrendered everything to her. She hadn’t thought he would come to mean so much to her that day he sought out her services but he had, and so much more.

Coming back to herself, she took the small toy in her hand and began to run it up and down the backs of his thighs, sensitizing the area for what was to come. After the backs of his thighs were warm and red, she started to tap down blows, one after the other, all equally spaced and painful and raising matching welts from the crease of his knee to the one just beneath his ass cheeks. 

Luna stopped and looked over the marks she had left on her boy’s pale skin, they stood out in sharp relief, red and angry. She glowed with pride at his lack of reaction to what she had done to him, the only outward reaction to what had happened was the light sheen of sweat covering his body. Smiling, she put away the toy and went over to him again. She leaned over and placed her hand on the back of his neck and spoke into his ear.

“Kneel up lovely boy, you’re done.”

Without a sound, Severus knelt up into the position that he had started the night in, the welts on the backs of his thighs throbbing and stinging relentlessly. He waited for his Mistresses next instructions and was surprised when he felt her slim fingers thread through his hair and gently tug him off of the floor. He was more surprised when her grip led him to the bed and bid him lay face down on the impossibly soft sheets that she favored. Obeying, he laid down onto the bed with his arms folded under his head and closed his eyes once again, relishing the feeling of her warmth next to him and the way it felt to have her hand gliding over the hot, tortured skin on his thighs. A cold sensation spread over his legs and quickly began to radiate a warm, erotic feeling from where her hand was rubbing all the way through his groin. 

Luna grinned at the way her boy’s skin flushed after she finished rubbing in the special lotion, she knew exactly what she would see if she were to turn him over at that exact moment and couldn’t wait to take full advantage of it. Reaching over between his legs, she began to gently rub what little of his cock that she could reach at that point, still pleased as punch that he was following her rules and obeying like the good boy that she knew he was. Satisfied that he was as hard as she could get him, she leaned and whispered in his ear.

“Sevvy, I want you to turn over and open your eyes. You have my permission to speak and make as much noise as you need because I want you inside me my boy.”

With surprising speed, Severus turned over and opened his eyes, immediately meeting her gaze with his lust filled own. Luna kept his gaze as she climbed on top of him and slowly, achingly slid onto him, relishing the feeling of fullness. This was how it should always be.


End file.
